


meet me after class

by chaemoongie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, MIGHT BE TRIGGERING, Mentions of Violence, hyunghyuk too, jookyun rise, my fics suck but who cares :D, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaemoongie/pseuds/chaemoongie
Summary: jooheon got into an accident, minhyuk's present at the time and hyungwon believes it's minhyuk's doing.





	meet me after class

**Author's Note:**

> angst? not really sure :D
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not romaticizing violence. no one deserves to be physically assaulted and no one has/have the right to physically assault anyone.

i. hyungwon raises his head after hearing his girl classmates talk loudly. he scratches his head and snorts, they've been talking about that transfer student since the morning and they seem not tired about it. who would transfer at their last year in senior highschool? only a dumbass.

the girls went quite after their professor entered the room, and he's not alone. he's with a cute boy with a jet black hair who blinks unevenly. he's wearing an old uniform with some scratches on the top,loose threads on the slacks and a worn out sneakers. hyungwon's expression get's dark upon seeing his face. _the fucker_.

"good morning, i'm lee minhyuk" he shyly introduces his self, their classmates starts gushing but hyungwon just scoffs and stares outside the window. he got enough guts to enroll here, huh. real bravery

 

  
ii. hyungwon scoffs after giving minhyuk a hard blow on his stomach, he pushes his hair back and looks at minhyuk who's now kneeling on the ground. it's the third day since he transfered and also the third day hyungwon has been physically assaulting him, he doesn't show any emotions and just lowers his head while holding his tummy. it's been three days and hyungwon can say that he's surprised minhyuk isn't fighting back. why doesn't he fight back? he can only hurt those who're younger than him? what a real _dumbass_

"tsh. one year imprisonment isn't enough, you should've rotten in jail, or in hell"

hyungwon walks away and all minhyuk did is hold his stomach until the pain subsides. after a few minutes, he stands up and walks away too, wiping some of his tears.

 

iii. "he's really cute, i wanna talk to him"  
"sshh! he's hyungwon's enemy we shouldn't talk to him"  
"aww, too bad"

minhyuk sighs upon hearing his classmates, he closes his sketch pad and hides it on his bag. he still have one last class to attend but he's already tired, plus he have two part time jobs after class and it physically tires him more. but he can't quit any of his part time jobs, that's the only thing that provides him and changkyun money.

  
he noticed hyungwon's about to walk on his direction so he bows his head as low as he can to hide his face but it seems like hyungwon still saw him, and hyungwon snorts "you have the gut to stab my brother but you can't look me in the eye? am i supposed to laugh? "

 

minhyuk keeps his head low and just closses his eyes, he have to take all of hyungwon's words. it's his own fault so he have to accept everything.

 

hyungwon snorts once again before walking away. minhyuk released the air he didn't know he's holding. he can do it, he can graduate. it's only about nine months more and he can endure it, he have to endure it.

 

 

minhyuk wanted to whince so bad after hitting his back on a metal railing, he bits his cheeks to prevent himself from making any kind of sound. hyungwon grabbed his collar to make him stand again "don't punch me in the face, i have older brother"

  
hyungwon's expression got darker and he felt another knee on his stomach, minhyuk kneeled and gasped for air he felt he's losing, he can't stop his tears from falling and hyungwon just snickered at him and walked away. minhyuk remained lying, feeling himself and when he thinks he can manage, he stands up and walks away too

 

  
iv. hyungwon spots minhyuk going to their adviser's office, so he decides to follow him. is he going to tell their teacher about hyungwon's doings? _coward_.

 

hyungwon hides himself on a bush when he sees minhyuk going out, he approaches the TA when minhyuk's out of his line of vission. "what did that student said?"

"he's asking if he could transfer school, but since the school year has started the teacher told him only private school will accept students like him but it seems like he don't have money for the expensive tuition fee. he just transfered last week but he's planning to transfer again, whats wrong with him?"

hyungwon just nods and walks away. so he's not going to complain but will try to transfer? _huh, coward._

 

v. hyungwon hears a ripping sound when he pulls minhyuk's back, he saw a large rip on minhyuk's middle part of uniform but he just shrugs it off and continues to punch minhyuk's side, minhyuk collapses on his knees so hyungwon decides its time to stop for today. he looks at minhyuk for the last time before walking away, again.

 

  
minhyuk's pained expression registered on hyungwon's head once again when he closed his eyes and laid his back. he's situated under the tree behind their building to kill some time because his head's being a mess, he can't stop thinking about minhyuk's face everytime he's physically assaulting him, how his pained expression shows, how he bits his lip to prevent himself from making any noise and how he stops his tears from falling down. there's something in hyungwon's chest that's building up, and he hates it.

he feels guilty, he feels bad for minhyuk.

but there's a part of him telling him minhyuk deserves everything, because of what he did to jooheon, because of what he did to his brother.

 

hyungwon messes his hair before shifting into a sitting position, he stares at the building and there he sees the window in their classroom which is located at the second floor. he watches as three of his male classmates approach minhyuk, they're pointing at his body, prolly because of his torn uniform. he can clearly see how their classmates laughed about it.

Hyungwon frowns when one of them hits minhyuk's head, as to which minhyuk didn't even bothered to fight back. those bastards

Hyungwon stands up and walks as fast as he can, entering the classroom and startling his classmates, he approaches the three who's still standing in front on minhyuk's desk.

"move" the three looks at him but obeys afterwards. no one messes with political's son, _chae hyungwon._

minhyuk's head is bowed down, he's shaking a little bit and hyungwon clicks his tongue. why can't he fight back? he already stabbed a person, he shouldn't let people bully him around.

  
"okay class, get back to your seats" hyungwon makes face before walking to his chair, minhyuk lifts his head a little bit to greet their teacher and bows again. hyungwon tries to focus his attention onto the class but his eyes keeps on landing at one person, who repeatedly wipes his face. minhyuk is crying. something in hyungwon's chest feels weird again, it feels like his chest is being clenched, like it hurts for some reason. hyungwon's train of thoughts stops when he hears their teacher call out minhyuk's name and make him stand up, in which minhyuk obeys obediently.

  
"why's your uniform torn? what happened to you?"

_'tell him its my doing'_

"i...i tripped and ripped it sir"

_'idiot, why wouldn't you tell him i did it?!'_

"change your uniform"  
"i don't have spare uniform sir"  
"then get out of my class, attend this once you have a decent uniform again"  
"yes sir"

the whole class laughs while minhyuk's walking outside. hyungwon messes his hair and throws daggers at minhyuk who didn't even spared him a glance, minhyuk stands on the hallway while reading his notes.

 

 _fuck you._ and if hyungwon meant it metaphorically or literally, no one really knows.

  
iv. hyungwon's awaken because of a delicious smell lingering on his nose, he raises his head and is met up with minhyuk's. he travel's his glance down at minhyuk's lunch box and he felt his mouth water, there are various kinds of food on minhyuk's lunchbox and it looks like a hand made. his stomach growls and he groans.

  
"d-do you want s-some?" minhyuk speaks and it brings unfamiliar feelings to hyungwon. this is the first time they talked, without hyungwon hurting minhyuk or minhyuk reminding hyungwon not to hit him on the face. but hyungwon lets his asshole self act up and just avoids minhyuk's eyes and stands up and walks out of the classroom.

  
he looks like a street child with his torn uniform. why is he still using it? doesn't he have a spare uniform? he's been using that uniform for three days, it looks like someone who doesn't have any knowledge stitched it because of the messy pattern of stitches. hyungwon sighs and enters the room, their gym instructor is busy with his phone and only looks up when hyungwon clears his throat. "what size?"

"medium?"  
"that would be small for you"  
"not mine"  
"here"  
"thank you"

  
he walks out of the place and went back to his classroom, minhyuk is not on his chair so hyungwon just throws the new set of uniform on minhyuk's table and goes back on his seat just to sleep again.

 

hyungwon hides himself from a lamp post to hide his self. once minhyuk goes back into walking, he continues to follow him. it's the second day hyungwon has been following minhyuk, he just wants to know where minhyuk lives so that when minhyuk tries to run away or hide from him, he knows where to find him.

"why are you following me?"  
"ahh!fuck!"

"were you following me?"  
"do you own the street? my way home is here"

minhyuk's face falls flastered, he tears his gaze and continues to walk so hyungwon continues to follow him. why is he following minhyuk again?

  
hyungwon stops on his tracks when he sees minhyuk approach a boy with blonde hair who's sitting outside a rundown apartment, they smile at each other and walks together going inside. hyungwon frowns when he sees the younger boy, he looks awfully familiar. hyungwon isn't sure where did he see that boy but he's familiar.

 _he's living with his boyfriend? but they're too young._ hyungwon feels dizzy at the idea

  
"would you like to buy sir?" the vendor asks him, he shakes his head and focuses his eyes on the rundown apartment.

 

 

  
"do you know those boys, miss?"  
"ah, minhyuk and changkyun! yeah, they just moved in here. they're here for about two months and only two of them live here, i heard that their parents have died because of some accident and that minhyuk's the only one providing them money by working three to four part time jobs. i feel bad for minhyuk sometimes because it seems like his employer's maltreating him"

"maltreating him?"

"there's this time i saw him shirtless and his back has this long bruise, from his shoulder down his waist. it looked awfully bad and must've hurted so much. i also saw him one time having contusions all over his body. i often see him having bruises on his body but his face don't have any'

a sudden pang of pain hits hyungwon's chest. its all his doing, he's the source of those bruises and minhyuk isn't telling anyone.

  
"thank you" and with that, hyungwon walks away

 

v. hyungwon clicks his tongue, he's been waiting here for about fourthy five minutes and the person he's waiting for is still not here. why did he agreed on picking up his brother again?

  
"hyungwon hyung! i missed you!"

hyungwon almost stumbled because of jooheon, he pats jooheon's shoulder and the younger climbs down from him. "you're late"

 

"my flight got delayed, but atleast! i'm here now! didn't you missed me?"  
"tsh, i missed you but let's go. i'm starving"  
"alright~"

 

hyungwon and jooheon is situated inside a restaurant and is currently eating. hyungwon decided he wants to know the full details about jooheon's accident one year ago "jooheon"

 

"hmm?"  
"about your accident, is the minhyuk guy really the one who stabbed you?"  
"ack--what? wait, who?"

hyungwon frowns at jooheon's reaction, he doesn't know who's his attacker is?

"minhyuk? lee minhyuk?"  
"what?! wait, is that what they've told the cops? what the hell?"  
"yeah? he was imprisoned for a year"  
"what?! father didn't told me about that thing!"  
"what did father exactly told you?"  
"he told me he'll clean up my mess and i should cool down in states. father didn't told me he'll use minhyuk hyung! he told me he'll just...oh my god! changkyun! i need to see changkyun! oh my god hyung!" jooheon starts to panic and so as hyungwon, he doesn't know what to do.

 

so he's believing a straight up lie all along, and have been assaulting an innocent? what the hell

  
"wait, jooheon, calm down and tell me everything! i have to know everything!" hyungwon demands and makes jooheon sit down on his seat, jooheon plumps back his chair and hides his face on his palms.

  
"that night, i was...i was out with my friends to drink and we tried some ecstacy out of curiosity. we were walking on the street, we were so drunk and high and loud, and then there's this man who told us to quite down because his wife is sleeping but i...i punched him because i was out of my mind, he fell to the ground and hit his head on something that made it bleed, and he got so angry he stabbed me with a broken bottle, one of my friend punched him again causing him to hit his head again and he lost consciousness, my friends got so scared they ran away leaving me behind. i was bleeding so bad i can't manage to stand up, plus the bottle's still on my stomach. i was so thankful minhyuk hyung came and rescued me, he removed the bottle from my stomach and performed a first aid to stop my bleeding. all he did was to save me but father...why did father did it...oh my god this is all my fault...oh my god"

  
hyungwon is speechless, he doesn't know what to say or does he even have anything to say. he's being eaten by his guilt. all this time, all this time he's been punishing the wrong person. what the hell.

 

hyungwon and jooheon found theirselves inside their father's office, who holds a stern expression. "what is your business here, hyungwon and jooheon? didn't i tell you not to come here unless i told you so?" their father asks in a monotone voice, but hyungwon's unfazed. he needs answers and clarifications.

  
"why did you make minhyuk hyung face the charges when he's completely innocent? father, he and his brother are orphans! he's the only one his brother got but you made everything hard for them! you made them experience the worst! father minhyuk hyung's the one who saved me, he helped me but why did you make him face the charges?"

  
"father i've been physically assaulting him believing he's the one who stabbed jooheon! why the hell did you made him face things he didn't do?!"

  
"wait--hyung what?! what did you do?!you did what to minhyuk hyung?!"

  
"did that kid tell you this?! we had an agreement, i paid him to face the charges and to keep quite, but that bastard!--"

 

"he didn't tell us father! we sorted it out ourselves!why would you pay him to face the charges?!"

  
"well guess what?! i can't let jooheon dirt my name! he was positive in ecstasy, high even! what would you think the media would say about it?! that my son, who takes ecstasy killed an innocent man because he's high?!"

  
"what the hell"

  
"hyung"

  
"now get out of my office this instance!" hyungwon's shoulder falls. he's been assaulting minhyuk who's an innocent.what the hell

 

**Author's Note:**

> sigh


End file.
